


Гондола, безвременье и двойники

by chubush



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ту ночь с карусели четыре всадника попали прямо на облачную гондолу. Привыкнуть к этому миру было непросто...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гондола, безвременье и двойники

На облачную гондолу их привёл Дилан — в ту далёкую и бесконечно чудесную ночь. Гондола была огромна. Сверху она крепилась к белоснежному облаку, из которого время от времени шёл дождь. В одном её конце легко умещались деревянные столы и лавки, в другом — гора мягких разноцветных подушек и бульбулятор со множеством трубок. Бульбулятор больше всего напоминал кальян, только, в отличие от последнего, в нём бурлил прохладный пар самых непредсказуемых ароматов и вкусов. А вход в кают-компанию скрывался внутри большой витой раковины ближе к центру гондолы. Как они потом неоднократно убеждались, это было лучшее место для размышлений и создания проектов. Дилан тогда сказал, что они могут считать гондолу своей летней резиденцией, тренировочным залом и местом для вечеринок в одном флаконе. В тот момент во Вселенной не было человека, которому всадники верили бы так абсолютно.

Джек стоял у борта и рассматривал даль, где клубилась тёмно-синяя громада кучевых облаков. Из-за них выглянула и приветливо пошевелила усами гигантская креветка. Джек улыбнулся. Это сейчас такая картина привычна, а ведь приспособиться к ней было непросто. Из-за любопытства местных жителей пульс учащался у всех четырёх всадников, даже у Меррита, хотя тот и отпирался. Первое время на борту гондолы было не продохнуть от гостей, они плавали и летали буквально повсюду. Призрачные медузы, кролики-летяги, дымоглазки, фиолетовые шипуны и многие другие. Теперь — спустя полтора года в реальном времени — они появлялись очень редко. Джек даже скучал по ним.

В центре гондолы на возвышении стоял прозрачный кристалл в виде широкой призмы. В зависимости от скорости времени в реальном мире он светился различными цветами, окрашивая в них и саму гондолу. Солнечно-жёлтый, как одуванчик летним днём, был любимым цветом Джека и означал, что в реальности время остановилось. Джек мог спокойно заниматься своими делами, не боясь, что его потревожат. Жаль только, что режим безвременья отключался в случайном порядке и сразу включить его обратно было нельзя.

Из пелены облаков под гондолой вынырнула крупная птицечерепаха и что-то довольно прокурлыкала. Джек махнул ей рукой и пожалел, что на гондоле сейчас нет Хэнли. Язык этих существ освоила только она. Как-то им удалось совместить Хэнли с разговорчивой птицечерепахой. В тот день всадники несколько часов слушали переведённые ею байки облачных народов.

В темнеющей пелене облаков кружились лёгкие светящиеся нити, они напоминали белоснежные перья. Отлично, полчаса перерыва Джек выдержал. Можно было вновь нырять в безвременье.

Шестые сутки, по часам гондолы, Джек тренировался создавать двойников. Сложность этой задачи стала ему ясна, только когда он занялся ею вплотную. Для магии главное — знать, чего ты хочешь, и быть стопроцентно уверенным, что ты это получишь. С уверенностью у него проблем не было, а вот со знанием... Он уже выяснил, что двойник может быть плоским и объёмным, монохромным и полноцветным, неподвижным и способным двигаться самостоятельно. Число способов создания двойников приближалось к бесконечности. И сейчас Джек собирался испробовать ещё один.

Джек сосредоточился и сделал шаг вперёд, после чего развернулся. С минуту он непонимающе смотрел в свой затылок, а потом согнулся от смеха. Это было неожиданно. Двойник не должен был повторять его движения. Хм, насколько можно было судить по спине двойника, на смех тот никак не среагировал. Джек попытался обойти его, но он разворачивался и упрямо смотрел в ту же сторону, что и оригинал.

Тогда Джек встал рядом с двойником и скосил глаза. Вроде бы похож. Ещё б глаза увидеть. Джек задумчиво посмотрел вперёд. Рядом с бортом заклубился дым, а когда рассеялся, взгляду предстало зеркало в человеческий рост. Джек поморщился. Остальные необходимые предметы появлялись со спецэффектами, только если он этого хотел. А вот зеркала на гондоле его не слушались. Впрочем, это неважно. Двойник получился чудесным.

Джек сделал шаг вбок. Ещё, ещё, ещё. Зеркало послушно увеличивалось, отражая всё новые объекты. Назвать их двойниками язык не поворачивался. Одиннадцать. И всё, что они умеют, — это поворачиваться в ту сторону, куда смотрит оригинал. Джек расплылся в улыбке, наблюдая строй своих серьёзных копий.

Прерывая мысли об использовании двойников-вертушек, раздался знакомый в своей внезапности звук. Однажды Джек и Хенли долго подбирали слова, чтобы назвать его. После недельного спора они пришли к согласию. По их мнению, это был звенящий шорох треснувшего льда.

Время вышло. Джек одним движением убрал все копии и зеркала. Рядом с кристаллом ожидаемо появились Дэниел и Меррит. Джек выдохнул. Раз здесь Меррит, все не так страшно. И, возможно, тому наконец надоел Дэниел, который ходит за Джеком и ноет.

— Джек! Я как раз тебя искал, — воскликнул Дэниел.

Меррит кивнул с непроницаемым лицом. Дэниел продолжил без паузы:

— Так, пока ты снова не исчез, ответь. Я же не отстану. Почему ты так быстро переключился? Ты же был в таком восторге от меня...

Джек быстро вставил свою реплику:

— От твоего мастерства.

— Ну да. А я как сказал?

Джек на секунду закрыл глаза, формулируя приличный ответ. Когда он снова посмотрел в сторону своих друзей, его взгляду открылась изумительная картина. Меррит держал Дэниела за плечи и целовал. Этого следовало ожидать. Джек мысленно пожал руку Хенли, та верно оценила промежуток времени, в который Меррит покажет свои чувства. Дэниел отскочил назад и посмотрел на Меррита так, будто видел его впервые. Вау, Меррит действительно сильный волшебник. Джек никогда не думал, что увидит Дэниела, растерявшего все слова.

Джек только моргнул, а его друзья исчезли. Похоже, они решили выяснить отношения наедине. И слава Богу! Он потянулся к кристаллу, чтобы дотронуться и снова погрузиться в безвременье. Но его руку перехватили.

— Сколько раз я говорил, что необходимо делать перерыв между жёлтыми периодами кристалла? И что этот перерыв должен быть ощутим по времени?

Голос Дилана был мягок, как воск горящей свечи. Если бы Джек его плохо знал, то решил бы, что взбучка ему не грозит. Упс, похоже, с безвременьем действительно лучше не перебарщивать. Разозлённый Дилан — то ещё удовольствие.

— Ты уже вернулся. А мы ждали тебя только завтра.

Джек повернулся и расчётливо позволил притянуть себя ближе. Он максимально использовал невинный взгляд и радостную улыбку. Сжав зубы, Дилан тряхнул его и прижал к себе.

— В следующий раз ты поедешь со мной. Тебя вредно оставлять одного.

Джек уткнулся носом в шею Дилана и почувствовал, как тот стал расслабляться. Мысли медленно бродили в голове Джека. Он подумал: «Когда о тебе беспокоятся, это, безусловно, приятно... А что, если создавать двойника, будто Чеширского Кота? Сначала должна появляться улыбка, всё остальное — уже потом».

Окружающий мир поплыл, превращаясь в уютную спальню, и, удивительно, на этом не остановился, а продолжил качаться на волнах. Джек чувствовал себя как желе.

— Дилан! Со мной что-то не так...

Слова выталкивались с трудом. Договорив, Джек даже вспотел. Дилан аккуратно уложил его на кровать.

— А сейчас ты чувствуешь, что бывает, когда увлекаешься с безвременьем. Засыпай, это поможет.

Джек послушно закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон.


End file.
